twistedbookseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Lancaster
Stephen Lancaster is the oldest son of Richard Lancaster and the older brother of Roland Lancaster. 'Biography' Early Life Stephen was born a spoiled child, which conditioned him to believe everything was his. As he grew up, he became a womanizer at the age of 14. He cared for nothing more than luxury and ways to entertain himself. Because of this, he and Roland became relatively estranged, not only because of his escapades but because of the fact Stephen had become jealous of his brother's well respected reputation. Adulthood By his adulthood, Stephen had been married at least 5 times, all of which ended in divorce. He was very hated, especially by many of his lovers. He was the reason why Roland could never be anywhere near women because of Stephen's reputation around them. One day however, Stephen was enraged to the fact that he was denied a chance at Natalie who would become Roland's wife. On the night she arrived at Lancaster Manor, Stephen attempted to rape her in hopes of conceiving a child, however he was threatened by Roland while at the end of his younger brother's newly constructed Lightsaber. Stephen retreated back to his harem and was restricted from attending Natalie and Roland's wedding. Assassins Needed Having already grown jealous enough to kill his brother, Stephen had hired prayed to the Source of all Evil to send a demon to slay his brother as he slept. The Source sent one of his best assassins, Lord Maul to kill Roland. His plan was however thwarted by his father who engaged the assassin in lightsaber combat. The assassin however managed to kill Richard before trying to combat Roland. It was then that the Maul was confronted by Obi-Wan Kenobi who fought and killed Maul. The 4 Year War Having been threatened by Roland once, Stephen formulated a plan that would enable him to take up his brother's power and it involved his brother's return from the 4 Year War. Death He poisons a cup of wine that Natalie gives to Roland upon his return, only to find it ineffective against him. Natalie sipped it and found herself dizzy and unable to move properly, causing her to fall out the window and hit the rocks below. Refraining from celebrating, Stephen would later be discovered as the culprit to Natalie's murder. When Stephen was discovered as the culprit, he fleed to the chapel of the palace where Roland, now a vampire pursued. Despite his efforts of keeping his brother at bay, Stephen met his end when Roland drained him of his blood, killing him instantly. Resurrection When is body was buried in an unmarked grave, a witch named Diana had exhumed his remains and brought them back to her home where she resurrected the recently deceased prince. She expressed the fact that she was the only woman to have ever truly admired him and as a result, planned to destroy Roland and his family once and for all. She altered Stephen's face and figure to resemble Roland's and he built a lightsaber with a hilt exactly like Roland's only with a red blade. Stephen organized an attack on Lancaster Manor where he and his newly formed army engaged Roland's elite guard. Stephen however engaged Roland in a saber duel that led to Mount Michael where Stephen ended up losing his arm and both his legs. Close to the lava lake, he was set a blaze by the lava below him. Diana then found him still holding onto dear life, rescuing him and returning back home with him. His wounds were too great for her magic so his body was augmented cybernetically and given a suit to cover his scarred body and keep him alive. He remained this way until Diana had created a life force known as Vader which became one with Stephen and restored him to his former self. He stopped using the suit after he completely bonded with Vader. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Telekinesis:' Upon his resurrection, Diana had endowed her husband with the power to move and manipulate objects at will. 'Weapons & Equipment' Weapons *'Lightsaber:' Reverse engineered from the designs of his brother's weapon, Stephen found himself building a virtually identical weapon. He actually lost his first lightsaber when Roland took it from him for his son. He would later build himself a new weapon, with the same crystal, yet different hilt. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased